Don't Forget me
by xXRyu RyuXx
Summary: Sam's Visions are screwing with his head. HE can't remember them. All the people he could have help. HE doesn't realize he the one who needs saving. He's hurt, can Dean save him from F**ked up Destiny or will he lose his little brother forever. no wincest
1. Dean, I can't remember anything

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

_Flashbacks_

_**¬ Songs ¬**_

_Dad wants us to pick up wear he left off. Saving people, hunting thing, Family business._

_Maybe that's what the demons doing, pushing us, finding ways to break us._

_~Before dad died he told me something, something about you. He said that I had to save you and if I couldn't I'd have to kill you,_

_~What! Did he know the demons plans for me, am I suppose to go dark-side or something1?_

_~I never said that._

_~Jeeze your not careful you will hafta waist me one day Dean._

_~Yea but it wasn't you!_

_~Well I think it was…I think maybe more than you know…_

_~What the hell does that mean?_

_~For the last few weeks I've been having…I've been having these feelings._

_~What feelings?_

_~Rage, Hate, and I can't stop it, just gets worse. Day by day it gets worse._

_~Shut up Sam!_

_~Dean you promised him… you promised me._

_~No… Listen to me. We're gonna figure this out, Ok. I mean there's gotta be a way right?_

_~Yea… There is…I don't want to hurt anyone else…I don't want to hurt you._

_~You won't. What ever this is, YOU can fight it._

_~No, I can't. Not Forever … _

_**¬ Before you slip into unconsciousness ¬**_

_~SAM!_

_~I begged you to stop me Dean!_

_~Put the knife down, Damnit._

_~ I told you I can't fight it! My head feels like it's on fire alright! …Dean…Kill me, or I'm gonna kill her…Please. You'd be doin' me a favor. _

_Shoot me… SHOOT ME!_

_Dean…I don't remember anything…_

"Aughhh!!!!!"

"SAM!" Dean screamed. "Wake up common Sammy!" just maybe 10 minutes ago, he was sleeping peacefully, not a care in the world, When Sam just started screaming. He jumped up and ran to his brother's bed, but not before he tripped over the end table. The freakin cheap-ass motels just put them in the most un-convenient places.

Sam's eyes shot opened. He looked around, trying to catch his breath.

"Damnit, Sammy you trying to give a heart attack here? What the hell happened, was it a vision?"

Sam just looked at him his big eyes full of fear, regret, depression, loss.

He murmured something Dean couldn't hear.

"What was that Sam? What's wrong?" His arm protectively around his little brother.

"Dean…" Sam repeated.

"I don't remember anything."

Tbc.

Okay-Dokey

It's my first supernatural story so go easy on Rain yes? ^^

Btw, It's set in season one. These flashbacks are from Season 2, "Born under a bad sign."

I've watched all supernatural episodes available to me. Countless times, and if you are completely familiar with supernatural please don't read or if you do, don't complain it's confusing I just gave you that warning. I know I don't right a lot, but I PROMIS! The next chapter will be longer.

I have school and a helluva lot of homework so they might justa lil short for a while k? v.v


	2. Aw Sht, Sammy?

Sam still had refused to tell him anything, they had been sitting here discussing it for what seemed like forever, and Dean was starting to get irritated.

"Sammy what do you mean you DON'T Remember anything." Dean asked accusingly. "Auuuhh, I mean!, I don't…, the vision, nightmare, WHATEVER it was, I don't remember any of it…. And it's Sam."

"Bull, don't lie to me Sam, no one screams like that for that long and doesn't remember." Dean retorted. "I Mean Damnit Sammy! I need to know whats going on here!'

Sam just stared at him, then glared. "I don't't always need you to protect me Dean! I can take care of myself you know!

Dean just glared his big brother glare. "Well you doing one helluva job!!"

"Now come on! What did you see?"

"Damnit Dean!! I don't rememb- AUGH!" Sam gripped his head. Scenes flashed before his eyes. "Sammy!" Dean was at his side in seconds. He gripped Sam as he started to topple over, "Sammy! What's wrong?!" Dean tried to look at his brother face, but it was tuck tight to his chest.

~Sam Pov~

Sam couldn't help but moan, as stabs of pain, wavered through his head. Behind his eyes burned and he refused to open them. He could faintly here Dean in the background asking him something, but everything was blurry and he was slowly slipping into unconsciousness. He went limp in Dean's arms, when he felt a trickle pass over his lips.

~Deans Pov~

Sam had gone limp in his arms and it had took all of his strength not to fall of the oddly position he was on the bed. "Sammy?" He asked, he didn't even know what it was he was asking for, for his brother to wake, up, for him to be alright, for everything to be normal, Damnit did he wish their father was their. But No! When ever he tried to call he'd get some freaking voice mail. He laid Sam on the bed, then stared at his face, noticing the blood trickling from Sam's nose, "Aw sh*t, Sammy!" He cursed as he wiped it from his baby brother face.

"I promise Sammy, I'll figure this out, I mean hey, there's gotta be a way, right?" He forced out a little laugh hoping Sam would wake up, hoping it would calm this growing fear he had in the pit of his stomach, It did neither.

He put his face in his hands and stayed like that for a while, until he heard a grunt from Sam. "Sammy?" He said as he looked up, Sam's face was drench in sweat, his breathing was heavy. _'When the hell did that start?' _He placed a palm over Sam's forehead to his cheek, he was burning up. Dean ran to get the thermometer; he searched through theirs bags, when he found it he jogged over to Sam, "Common Sammy open up." He whispered. Sam's movements were lethargic, _'That's soo not good.'_ He took Sam's temperature, 103.4. He stared at the thermometer, why did things always need to be so fucked up when they came his way. Dean was just starting to loose all his composure when his cell rang, "Not right now!" He screamed at it, obvious that it would do nothing to stop the obnoxious ring he picked it up.

_~Dean? You there?_

Dean just stood there in silence…

_~Dad…?_


	3. Sick

**This chapter will be very short I'm telling you this now so you have a heads up, that and I just didn't want to not update in a while soooo….yes^^**

"_Dean, you there?"_

"Dad?"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Dad, somethings wrong with Sammy."

Dean told his father.

"_Well whats going on, Dean? I thought I told you to look after him!?"_

"Look after him!? I've been watching him like a hawk for over 3 weeks now Dad, Maybe if you were here, this wouldn't of happened!?" Dean yelled. "Don't Start with me now, I've always taken care of him!"

"_Alright, alright. Calm down, and explain to me exactly what is happening,"_

After hearing all the details, John Winchester was stumped.

He was about to say something, when a small, "De'n" could be heard in the background.

"Sammy?" he heard Dean ask. "De'n was goin' on." John could hear the slurr in his sons speech,

"_Dean, I coming over. I'll be there in an hour, k son?_

"Dad, how're you gonna come you don't even know where we are right now?" Dean looked at the phone funny.

"_When don't I know where you too are?"_ John said before he hung up.

Dean just shrugged and went over to Sammy who in a state of confusion, had almost fallen out of bed. "Sammy, buddy, ya' ghotta stay still, man. You're supporting one big fever there." Dean sighed. He pushed Sam back down on the bed.

HE was about the get medicine, when he heard a yelp.

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

"What is it, sammy?" Dean looked at his sharply.

"Sick…" Sam moaned.

Dean sprung into gear, He managed to get him and Sam into the small bathroom before Sam emptied the contents of his stomach onto the rug.

_~Sam's pov~_

Every retch, was like a stabbing Pain to his head. He wanted to tell Dean what he saw in the visions but every stab was like a blow to his memory and before he passed out he had forgotten all of it.


	4. It's not Sam, It's Sammy

_Recap~~_

"_Dean!" Sam yelled._

"_What is it, sammy?" Dean looked at his sharply._

"_Sick…" Sam moaned._

_Dean sprung into gear, He managed to get him and Sam into the small bathroom before Sam emptied the contents of his stomach onto the rug._

_~Sam's pov~_

_Every retch, was like a stabbing Pain to his head. He wanted to tell Dean what he saw in the visions but every stab was like a blow to his memory and before he passed out _

_he had forgotten all of it._

_**Continudddee!!!**_

"Sammy, you ok bro?" Dean asked. All sam did was colapse in his arms. "AW shit!"

Dean hauled his pain-in-the-ass little brother over to his Bed. He tucked sammy in.

YEa thats right not Sam, Sammy, ever since that night it's ALWAYS been sammy.

The night when his dad put Sam in his care, and he carried him out of the flame's, Sammy become more than his little brother, He was Sammy's protector.

He'd go to hell and back, Go through 40+ years of torure and Sam would still be SAmmy.

He heard a groan, he saw sammy shift onto his side, He cracked open his eyes.

"Sammy" Dean said.

Sam's stomach convulsed and he brought up a surprising amount of some nights take-out up onto his pillow, and then suddenly 22 year old Sam,

became 5 year old Sammy. "'m Sorry..." Sammy wimpered.

"Hey, Hey, Hey.. It's okay, nothing you coulda done to stop it." Dean reasured.

"Common up and attem, Sasquatch." Dean help his little brother over to his(dean's) bed. He placed a trashcan next to it, his eyes met with Sam'. Sam got the picture.

"so'k sammy." Dea said again, as he stripped the pillow case and the sheets balled 'em up and threw 'em into a pile in the corner of the room. He can get them cleaned

Later. "So sammy, about that vision..?" It seamed that even at the mention of it scared sam. AS he continued to whimper. "Shhh sammy, we don't hafta talk about it if ya

don't want to..." Dean half-lied.

"T-Thats not i-it, De" Sam whispered. "it's just, after every time my head pound's i seam to l-lose my memory, of all the visions i se---" Sam ubruptly stopped.

STared wied eyed at dean. "Dean all the people we aren't saving, there all gonna die! DEAN WHAT"RE WE GONNA DO-!?" Sam bro of into a fit of coughing.

"W'll Sammy, first off there will be no more outburst," Dean said as he patted SAm's back.

"Secoond, we are doing nothing, until dad gets here,..." Dean said quietly.

"Dad's coming..? Great now i'm really gonnna be sick.." Sam graoned.

"This isn't a joking time SAM." Dean bit back.

"Whose jokin?" Sam said as his laced both his arms around his abdomen, he gurgled.

"Deeeee-" He plea half cut off.

"Shh, sammy, getting all muscle-tight and upset will make it worse.." Dean cooed.

"Just breath sammy, Breath deap, and if you're gonna puke, it's okay. I'm right here we have trashcans, and if you miss so what. We'll get one of the maid's to clean it up,

but not that really smokin' one, ya know the one that was givin you the eye..." Dean raised his eye brows up and down. Tryin to lighten the mood so sammy would feel

better. But all it did was earn a half-smirk a retch and more vomiting.

"Sammy, Try to breath." He noticed sam struggling. It wasn't coming out fast enough.

Sam was going to choke in his own spew, his face, lips and, fingernails turning a blue gray.

Dean dragged sam over into the bathroom,

_'Boi, is this gonna suck'_ Dean thought out lo0ud.

"sorry sammy." Dean apoligised in advance.

He brought Sammy next to the bathtub/shower,

And gave sam the heimlick.

Sam made the most repulsive noise Dean thought that he would puke himself.

Sam quickened but hey! At least he was breathing..

_**~KNOCK KNOCK~**_

"Dean! Sam!!!" You in there!? OPen up!!!!"

_"Thank god..._

_Dad"_


End file.
